Watercraft powered by inboard or outboard motors typically include an electrical system. The motor includes a water propulsion device which is powered by an internal combustion engine. As is well known, an electrical firing system is utilized to ignite the air and fuel mixture in each combustion chamber of the engine.
The electrical system for these watercraft generally includes a battery connected to an ignition circuit by a power circuit. In order to prevent the battery from being drained when the engine is not running, a main switch is provided along the ignition circuit for selectively connecting the battery to the ignition circuit.
Because of the substantial power required to run the engine, an auxiliary power source such as an engine driven generator may also be provided. Once the engine is running, this generator provides power to through a circuit leading to the battery for recharging the battery as power is drawn from the battery by the ignition circuit.
The electrical circuit may also include a starter circuit. This circuit leads from the battery to a starter motor for use in starting the engine. A switch is positioned along the circuit to selectively power the starter motor just during engine start-up.
A problem with this electrical system is that power to run the engine is always drawn through the power circuit from the battery. It sometimes happens that while the engine is running, the main switch goes bad, in which case power ceases flowing to the ignition circuit and the engine stops running. A similar problem may result if the connection between the battery and the power circuit becomes faulty. In either case, a watercraft operator may find himself far at sea with an engine which stops running.
An improved electrical system which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.